Talking To The Moon
by Sweedledome
Summary: A short one shot about Sokka trying to communicate with Yue after her death. Loosely based around Bruno Mars' "Talking To The Moon"


**Hey folks, so this is my second ever published fanfic. Reviews would be appreciated as I recently reread my first ever fanfic, which I wrote more than two years ago, and actually winced in horror at the appalling lack of plot and generally bad lack of description of what was actually going on. This is just a one shot I couldn't get out of my mind, when I first started writing it it actually had a different outcome but this is just what seemed to come out. I find that there's something so dreadfully fascinating about a love that's cut short in it's prime. That's why I like things like 'Romeo &Juliet' and 'Moulin Rouge' so much. **

**This is loosely based around the song 'Talking To The Moon' by Bruno Mars. I'm not the biggest Bruno Mars fan but I heard this song and the plot just kinda jumped into my head. Anyways, I couldn't get my mind off the whole Yue/Sokka thing, so I wrote this. Probably should have been revising for my History AS Level on Tuesday as it will help me get into the university of my choice but, ah well, whatchya gonna do? I'm gonna shut up now. Enjoy. =)**

**I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' or 'Talking To The Moon' by Bruno Mars.**

* * *

Talking To The Moon

Sokka sat and gazed at the moon. Suki was waiting inside and part of him had always felt a sense of guilt that he had never allowed her to join him in his fortnightly tradition. It had started out as an explosion of pent up emotion. A screaming, teary, blurry mass of half garbled words demanding to know why Yue felt saving the world was more important than sticking around for a relationship that was doomed from the beginning. It seemed like an illogical decision to him. He could have left it there, having released all his anger and sadness of the injustice of the situation, but the next time the full moon appeared he tossed and turned for hours unable to sleep, and that's how he found himself in the same position he was now, relaying all his thought and feelings to that luminous orb that lit the night sky.

_I'm talking to the moon,_

_Just trying to get to you._

In the initial months after Yue's death Sokka talked to the moon with the firm belief, as Yue had now essentially become the moon spirit, that Yue was out there somewhere. That on some supernatural plain somewhere, Yue was sitting on the other side listening to everything he was saying. This is what sometimes caused him to sometimes lose it slightly. Sometimes he'd beg down on his knees and plead through tears, sometimes he'd come up with a series of logical arguments with scientific explanations backing them all up, sometimes he's rage and storm and pace, yelling curses up into the sky, all for Yue to give some sign, some sign that she was there. He'd even tried throwing things, believing that somehow he would gain unearthly strength and the objects he was throwing would reach the moon. He'd given up this practice after, for the fifth time, he'd got no sleep because he was busy looking for his boomerang in the surrounding undergrowth.

_In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too,_

_Or am I a fool? Who sits alone, talking to the moon._

He was always extremely careful to check that none of the others found out about these late night ventures. He actually found it quite easy to evade Katara and Aang at first, despite what they thought he could be very stealthy when he wanted to. It became more difficult when they were joined by Toph. Avoiding a girl who can figure out where everything around her is just by listening proved rather challenging, still after a few "Uhm…collecting more fire wood for…uh…breakfast! Yeah, we're gonna have cooked breakfast in the morning" type excuses, he managed to be light enough on his toes to avoid her. A part of him actually suspected there was a good chance she had figured out what he was up to but had had the compassion to remain silent and allow him to continue undisturbed. Very very occasionally, someone would spot Sokka, mumbling away to the clear night sky. They just backed away, careful not to get too close to the crazy mutterer.

_The neighbours think I'm crazy, _

_But they don't understand,_

_You're all I have,_

_You're all I had._

As time passed Sokka began to realise his 'conversations' had become more like diary entries than anything else. He no longer demanded to know why Yue had sacrificed herself, he no longer had bout of uncontrollable sadness where it hurt to think of her, he just…talked. Talked about his feelings, what had happened that day, how he thought everyone was doing. Sometimes it would be for five minutes, sometimes it was for the whole night, but it always made him feel better. He even talked about Suki. Sokka thought he would have felt uncomfortable discussing such matters in front of what was essentially his ex-girlfriend, but the words just came out without him really thinking. He relayed every detail of his inevitable fall for Suki to the moon, and did not regret a second of it.

Once the war was concluded and he and Suki began their relationship in earnest, Sokka could not hide his trips from her. He explained his need to do this, his need to have someone to talk to. It put a strain on their relationship, Suki wanted to know why she couldn't be the one he talked to, why she couldn't be there for him in his hours of need. Eventually he managed to convince her that it wouldn't be the same. Still, every time he announced he was 'going out' during the full moon, he saw a stab of pain in her eyes, a touch of hurt that she quickly masked and brushed aside with "don't be long dear" and a false grin.

That's why he sat here tonight, without having said a word. He had meant to come out and tell Yue that he missed Katara, that she and Aang were so busy running round the four nations saving everyone together that she barely seemed to have time for her brother anymore. Instead he found himself unable to say a word and only sat, considering why he still felt the need to come out every fortnight for the full moon.

"Maybe I'm a werewolf." He chuckled to himself. "No. That's not it. It's because I'm still clinging to something that was never really there to begin with. How much time did we actually spend together Yue? Probably about five days in total. It was quick and fantastic and perfect and I'd never realised 'falling for someone' meant that they lifted you higher then you'd ever been. I never realised that it could happen so fast."

Sokka sighed and began saying the words he should have said a long time ago.

"There was never any time for our relationship to go wrong. I know what you're thinking 'what about all the drama with Hahn? That made things plenty wrong with our relationship!' but that wasn't problems with us. Those were other people's problems that made our relationship seem all the sweeter because it was so fleeting and precious. Even if you'd survived and your father magically decided to let us skip off into the sunset together, there's no guarantee we would have made it together. You never found out that I snore, that I snore _really_ loud. Maybe that would have been enough to put you off me for life.

Anyway, it doesn't really matter, I'm never gonna know what might have happened, there's no point me being out here wishing after a future that's never coming true. I have a beautiful, caring, fantastic woman sitting inside my home right now. She knows I snore, she knows I complain when I get hungry, she knows I can sometimes be a little sexist and she's not afraid to whale on me if I do something wrong. I love her so much and for some bizarre reason, in spite of all the crap I put her through, she wants to be with me too. SO WHY AM I SITTING OUTSIDE IGNORING HER FEELINGS TO TALK TO A BIG LUMP OF ROCK A MILLION MILES AWAY?

It makes no sense Yue. Do you ever hear me calling? Coz every fortnight I'm sitting here and I'm talking to the moon. I'm desperately trying with all my being just to get to you, in hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too. I wonder if I'm a fool though, just sitting alone talking to the moon, coz you never talk back, and honestly, I think I'm just clinging to the past now. To me you're a time of innocence and joy that I'll always look back on with fondness, but now, I've gotta get a move on with my own life. I've gotta see what's in front of me and stop retreating to the comfort of my memory."

Sokka stood and looked and the moon before announcing, "No, I'm not a fool. I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away. I hope it's fun there….goodbye Yue". With that Sokka spun on his heel and walked with long even strides to the house lit up against the harsh night. A familiar silhouette was sat at the living room window that made Sokka's heart burst with joy. He quickened his stride and reached home within a few short minutes. Suki welcomed him in with open arms and a slightly puzzled enquiry as to why he was back so early.

"I just realised there's no reason to be sitting outside in the cold jabbering to myself when I could be here, with you." Suki's eyebrow disappeared into her hairline but she began busying herself with some tea before asking,

"So did you have anything you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah actually, I was just thinking about Katara, she's always of with Aang and it makes me fee-OOPH!" Before Sokka could finish Suki had flung herself across the kitchen and embraced him with happiness.

* * *

Somewhere far away, on some supernatural plain somewhere, Yue watched as the couple sat and talked the whole night long.

"Finally got what I've been telling you for years Sokka. Took you long enough."

Yue smiled as she saw Sokka was finally living free.

_I know you're somewhere out there,_

_Somewhere far away._


End file.
